A Ghostly Halloween Gift
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: Kai's died a rough way. Now he's a ghost and its nearly Halloween, his least favorite day of the year. Can this year be the first year the holiday doesn't haunt him? One-shot. Please R&R!


Blitzkreig50889: hey everyone I'm back…again. This time however, I have a Halloween fic with me. Now I don't know if it'll be a one shot or not, but here it is all the same. Hope you like it! Oh, and because I don't want to get into trouble…I do not own beyblade or any of its characters. I just own my ideas I come up with in this fic.

A Ghostly Halloween Gift

Chains rattled. Several people in the building screamed in terror and ran out of it as if there was no tomorrow and the devil was on their heels. Seeing everyone running away from it, the museum, and it was a museum, closed up for the night three hours early.

He chuckled. He like being a ghost although he wasn't sure why he was one in the first place. After all, as far as he knew he hadn't had anything else to accomplish on earth when he died.

Shaking himself, he moved towards the window that pointed towards the old beyblade stadium. He was surprised it was still standing especially after all the abuse he and his friends had put it through. A smile crossed his lips as he remembered everything that had happened there.

Still, the only thing he didn't like about being a ghost was being alone. He wondered if his friends had forgotten him and what he'd been through the night he died. If so, he envied them. He hated remembering his death; the flames, smoke, bullet wounds, chains, and rope around his neck had not been fun. No, he had not had the nicest of deaths. Nor did he understand why he had to die in a museum of all places. Couldn't a guy look at ancient Egyptian artifacts in peace?

Moving carefully through the museum he examined the exhibits. Not a sign of a speck of dust could be found anywhere and he smiled at the though. He liked things to be clean. Just like…

He shook himself. There was no way he was going to feel guilty about missing his friends and teammates. The last time he did that he nearly flooded the damn museum and caused a small flood to travel outside onto the busy city street.

He glanced down at the chains around his wrists and feet and chuckled. He had to hand it to his killer. The man had sure known what he was doing when he decided to kill him. Even as a ghost the stupid chains were still with him. He reached up to his neck and felt for the rope; yep it was still there.

A door banged open and caused several of the museum's guards to jump up in surprise. He whipped around with the guards and smiled when he saw who walked in. He envied the people that entered the museum at that moment. Envied them as if there really was no tomorrow and he was still alive. Added to that was the fact they used to be his friends before he died.

"Hey, guys, do you think we should see if _he's_ around still. I mean, we did promise we'd see him as soon as we could," a small female voiced as she strained to look up at her comrades. She couldn't have been more than five feet tall compared to her almost six feet tall companions.

"Yeah, we should. After all, we do owe him for saving our lives so long ago. It doesn't matter if he annoyed the hell out of Johnny by ignoring him. We do owe him a visit. A very much overdue visit," the tallest of the males said calmly.

He smiled. It seemed his friends hadn't changed a bit. Quietly he walked up to them and watched their eyes go wide. Only they and the guards he trusted could see him. No one else could or would ever see him either.

"So, how's thing's been?" He questioned. His voice rattled, the effects of his strangulation still clear even after being dead for five years. "It's been a long time since I've seen you all."

"We know," the smallest girl spoke up. "It's just hard getting to a museum every day. Couldn't you at least have driven your killer nuts for killing you in a museum?"

He chuckled. "No, Rysa, I couldn't, but at least I know you remember me."

Rysa started to open her mouth but a hand was clasped over it by one of her fellows. "Let it go Rysa. He's just yanking your chain like usual."

Rysa nodded. "You're right Bryan, it's just…"

"I know," Bryan answered to keep her from continuing. "You don't have to tell me every time we come here."

He chuckled. "So does this mean I don't get any imaginary hugs?"

A short red-head beside Bryan raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like hugs…Kai."

Everyone in the room tensed as they waited for Kai to explode. He didn't. Instead he just laughed and attempted to rumple the short red-head's hair. "Thanks for the reminder Daichi."

Daichi grinned before realizing Kai was being sarcastic. "Do you know tomorrow's Halloween and the anniversary of your…" A hand covered Daichi's mouth before he could say 'death.'

"I don't think he needs the reminder Daichi," Bryan growled before removing his hand.

"Yeah, but…"

"No 'buts' Daichi. We're here to visit for as long as we can, you got that? Now, shut up and sit down until you're spoken to."

Daichi glared at Bryan before going towards one of the information desks and sitting on one of the chairs to pout. He'd get his way eventually.

Kai grinned. Even though he didn't want to remember what had happened that Halloween five years ago he knew he was going to end up remembering it anyway. He always did.

"Uh, Kai, do you think you could, you know…" Kai glanced at the speaker and immediately wished he hadn't. Had he still had a beating heart he knew it would've ached.

"Yeah, Ash, I'll turn down the stupid luminescence crap again," Kai managed. He knew if he had to say more he'd end up choking and crying. This was one of the other things he hated about being a ghost. When they cried, they didn't cry just a little; they cried a lot.

"Thanks," Ashley murmured before walking up to him. Out of all of the people there she was the only one who wouldn't pass straight through him. It kind of scared him, but he wouldn't have had it any other way…well almost any other way. He'd still prefer to be alive right now.

Ashley gave him a hug which signaled the others to do some major imagining which was fairly difficult for Bryan, Spencer, who had never had a very active imagination to begin with. Their other two teammates had it easier. Tala and Ian always had been good at imagining things.

Kai carefully wrapped his arms around Ashley and hugged her back while imagining hugging the others. He knew he succeeded when several of them shuddered. As a ghost, whenever he envisioned giving someone a hug he usually gave them chills.

"Jesus, Kai! Why do you have to be so cold when you give imaginary hugs?" Kai grinned, as the speaker, who happened to be Tyson, began to jump around in an attempt to warm himself back up.

"Because that's just how things work with ghosts, dumbass," Kai retorted. "Besides, without me I bet you would've lost big time to BEGA six years ago."

"Would not!"

"Would too."

"Would not!"

"Would too."

Kai began to grin as Tyson attempted to win an argument with him. Tyson never won as he usually forgot who was saying what about half way through and would end up agreeing with Kai anyway. After awhile, another voice growled at both of them.

"If you two don't mind, it would be easier to speak if we didn't have to yell."

Kai grinned yet again. He hadn't expected to see any of the Majestics at that moment, but he was now and the sight of them in the museum had him smiling. He didn't know why, but he found it amusing.

"What's the matter? You guys actually miss me ignoring you?" Kai taunted.

"Not on your ghost life," Johnny retorted. "Besides, the only reason we're here is to try and get you out of here to see a beyblade match. You'd think you'd get bored in here after seeing the same stuff for five years."

"And besides that, it's a very special match," Enrique added. Kai's eye's thinned. He had the feeling his cousin was up to something.

"And this very special match would be important because…?"

"Well, why don't you go and see?" Ian answered from beside Daichi.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Are you guys forgetting that ghosts can't leave the area they died in until they do whatever they still need to do on earth?"

"Oh, yeah…that could be a problem," Tyson said quietly.

"Is there any TV's here?" Bryan asked after a moment.

Kai looked over at the slightly worried guards. "There's one over here by the desk," one of the guards said after a moment. He gave Kai a small smile since he was one of the few to be able to see and hear the ghost.

Kai glided over to the TV and focused. If he focused hard enough he could manage to move stuff around or turn the lights or TV on. He used his focus now to turn the TV on. AJ and Brad's voices along with Jazzman's blasted out of the TV. Kai winced before sending the guards a glare. They chuckled before heading off on their rounds.

Glancing over at his friends, Kai sent them another raised eyebrow. "So, what's going on?"

"Stay here," Tala ordered. "I'll be back in about half an hour. Just keep your eyes on that TV screen until I can get back."

Kai smiled. "You're planning something Tala. What is it?"

"You'll see." With that, Tala ran out the museum doors and for the beystadium across the street. Kai simply shook his head before looking over at the others.

"What's going on?" he queried. Kai simply watched as his friends each grinned at him.

"Just watch," Enrique instructed. "You'll know what's going on when you see it."

"See what?"

"Kai, just shut it and watch the TV," Johnny snapped.

Kai rolled his eyes and looked back at the TV. Brad's voice could be heard introducing Tala just moments before Jazzman added his introduction. Seconds later, Tala's competition was announced. Kai had to fight the urge to focus his energy into launching the TV across the room. Tala was fighting the only kid to ever manage to get near Kai Hiwatari and actually succeed in killing him. AJ announced the kid as Zacrin.

Kai's eyes thinned as Tala and Zacrin readied their blades and on Jazzman's count, launched them. Tala was obviously more skilled but Zacrin was far deadlier. Kai knew that for a fact since Zacrin's bit beast was an anaconda.

"Wolborg, let's finish this!" Tala yelled as he went in for the attack. Zacrin simply smiled. Kai wanted to tell Tala to watch out, but since he wasn't in the stadium he said nothing. With no ability to mind-speak to Tala, Kai simply sighed.

"Kai?" Ashley murmured softly. Kai just shook his head in answer. As a ghost, there would be no way for him to explain things to her.

Zacrin's sudden smile caused Kai to whip his head back around to the TV. He remembered that smile. Zacrin had used in on him just before he had his bit beast tie the rope around Kai's neck.

"Viperio, Strangulation Assault!" Zacrin yelled to his bit beast. Kai tensed as the giant anaconda came out of its blade and aimed his rope-like tail for Tala and Wolborg's necks.

"_Tala, lookout!" _Kai bellowed in his head. Tala couldn't hear him since he wasn't a ghost, yet he strangely acted as if he could hear Kai's warning all the same. Tala's sudden dodge caused Zacrin to growl in fury.

"You're no better than your dead teammate, Hiwatari!" Zacrin yelled. "You'll never be able to beat me!"

Tala's eyes thinned. "First off, don't compare me to Kai. We may have been best friends, and in a lot of ways, we always will be. I never have been, and never will be Kai. And you know what Zacrin, I know what you did five years ago and I intend to make you pay for it. And secondly, Kai is never far from me and I'm about to prove that to you."

Zacrin just laughed manically before ordering his bit beast in for the attack. "Viperio! Strangulation Assault!"

Tala shook his head and dodged Zacrin's attack a second time. "You'll never understand, Zacrin. Wolborg, return."

"How the hell do you expect to win without using Wolborg?" Zacrin taunted. "Viperio will tear you and him apart!"

"No, he won't," Tala answered back. "And here's my proof. Dranzer, Rise!"

Kai let out a gasp. "So that's what you wanted me to see," he thought as Dranzer rose out of Tala's blade in all of his majestic glory.

"No way!" Zacrin yelled. "That phoenix shouldn't even be in existence. I…" Zacrin broke off as he realized what Tala was trying to do. Tala smirked and ordered Dranzer in for the finishing blow. "Dranzer, Arctic Blaze!"

Kai smiled as Dranzer used the attack he and Tala had created together. A few tears broke free from his control, but he ignored them. The attack sent Zacrin's blade flying into what would almost seem like the stratosphere from where the murdering blader stood and into a million pieces. Viperio let out a scream of death as its bit also broke into several pieces.

"And Tala's the winner!" Jazzman yelled. "Man, I bet that has got to make some teams really proud to see this kid finally go down."

Tala walked down to the middle of the dish and picked up his blade before raising it into the air as Kai himself used to do. Kai also noticed the few tears sliding down Tala's cheeks and he knew Tala would never forget him. They hadn't been best friends for as they had in order for them not to cry when one of them got hurt badly. Even Kai knew Tala had cried when he had battled Brooklyn six years ago and had collapsed in the hallway on his way out of the building to get medical treatment.

"So, Kai, what do you think?" Johnny's question caused Kai to look over at the Scot.

"I think he did an incredible job. I'm proud of him."

At those words Tyson let out a gasp before yelling, "Oh my god! It's the apocalypse when Kai, even as a ghost, praises someone!"

This caused some laughter and even Kai chuckled a little until a lump formed in his throat. It felt like he was being jerked in a certain direction. Letting out a curse, Kai glided towards the room where he'd been murdered. And with it so close to Halloween, Kai knew the tugging would get worse until there was another pile of blood on the floor. Kai wasn't sure how it managed to happen since he was a ghost, but happen it always did.

"Kai!" several voices yelled. "Wait! Tala's probably on his way back."

Kai kept on gliding. He couldn't let them see him fall apart. He wouldn't let them see the pile of blood that was on the floor every year, but struggle as he might, he couldn't tell them to just stay in the lobby until he returned. A slam of the museum door told Kai that Tala had returned.

"Kai did y-hey guys, where'd Kai go?" Tala queried.

"I think he needed to go…uh…handle something," Tyson said in confusion. It was obvious he had no idea why Kai had left.

A "Hmm…" from Tala was all that could be heard as Kai rounded the staircase and climbed up it. He hated reliving the death that Zacrin and Viperio had given him, but every year, several times a year, he had to do just that.

"Hey, Kai, you in here?" Tala yelled as he entered the room Kai had just left. Kai shuddered and prayed he could manage to become invisible so Tala wouldn't have to see him do what he was about to do. It would drive the ice blader insane to see it all again.

"Kai?"

Kai shuddered as his body was forced into motion. He jumped off the staircase and felt the rope around his neck tighten as it had when Viperio had held him over the floor. Even then, Kai had believed he would still come out of the ordeal alive, but the rope had been tighter than he thought it had been and shorter. He had never reached the floor but the force of the rope digging into his neck had dug in to the point where it had sliced through his jugular. Blood pooled on the floor as Kai relived his death. In a matter of moments it was over and Kai was standing in the blood from all those years ago.

"Kai? Are you in here?" Tala's voice sounded worried. Kai shivered as the effects of his relived death began to wear off.

"Yeah, I'm here, Tala," Kai managed after a moment. " But don't come too far into the room. You can enter once the janitor passes through. Tala however, didn't listen and entered the room anyway. His gasp of horror was enough to tell Kai that Tala could see the pool of blood on the floor.

"Is this why you went away from the others?" Tala's voice was soft. Kai actually had to strain his rather acute ghost hearing in order to hear him.

"Yeah, I couldn't let them go through this again. I didn't want you to see it either," Kai looked over his shoulder as he spoke, the rope around his neck becoming even loser as the memory faded.

Tala simply nodded his understanding before taking a deep breath and saying, "Did you see what I did?"

"Yeah. You did well. I'm proud of you for using that attack."

Tala smiled faintly. "I thought of the pain that bastard put you through when I used it and called for Dranzer. I think that's what allowed me to control it."

Kai hissed as a small spasm of pain ran through his body. "Do you need to disappear for awhile?" Tala asked as he saw Kai's face tighten in pain. It appeared the ghosts felt more than he thought they did.

Kai nodded. "Yeah, but I'm going to tell the others bye. See ya 'round, Brother." Tala nodded as Kai glided out of the room to the others. His body was beginning to burn he was in so much pain. He entered the lobby to see the others asking the guards something. They stopped and sent him a look of relief once he entered the lobby.

"Hey where were you?" Enrique asked. "You don't usually disappear like that on us."

Kai just shook his head and Enrique grew quiet. "Not now, Enrique."

"What's wrong, Kai?" Daichi asked. "You in pain?"

"Yeah, Daichi. I need to shut down for a little bit and regain some strength."

Daichi let out a groan. "Okay…"

"Cheer up Daichi," Rysa said with a smile. "We'll come and pester Kai again tomorrow. He just needs to rest up, that's all, right Kai?"

Kai nodded. "Yeah. Make sure you come by tomorrow before six."

Everyone shuddered as Kai said the time they all dreaded on Halloween. Had Kai not been murdered at that time, he probably wouldn't have cared what time they showed up, but since Kai had been murdered at six at night on Halloween, they knew it was best to avoid that time since that was when Kai was most difficult to see or talk to.

"Okay, we'll do that," Ashley whispered. The others looked at her before nodding in agreement and looking back at Kai. Each of them noticed that Kai's form was beginning to flicker.

"Alright, we'll go, but we'll be back tomorrow," Tyson warned. Kai just nodded as Tala finally walked back into the lobby looking distraught.

"See you tomorrow," Kai murmured before nearly flickering out of sight. Only Ashley yelled "Wait!" kept him from disappearing.

"I need to give you my customary imaginary hug," she said with some tears in her eyes. Kai nodded to signal her to hurry. She rushed across the room and for just a few seconds, her flames reached his frozen ghost form and warmed him, but she pulled away and hurried out of the museum. Kai knew she'd cry herself to sleep again.

"See ya later, Kai," Tala said quietly before he too left the building. The others looked surprised as Tala was usually the last to leave, but none of them said anything.

"See ya later," they chorused before they too left the building.

"Yeah," Kai murmured sadly. "See you later." As the last of the others left the building, Kai let go of his visual form and glided back into the room where he had been killed. He didn't bother to look at the pool of blood on the floor and simply settled his invisible form onto the floor in a sitting position. It was difficult to sit there. Memories of the others kept coming back to him, causing tears to run down his cheeks. He glanced at his left pocket and thought of the object that had been there. He'd been so close to having the life he'd always wanted to have…and he'd lost it all.

Kai sat on that floor until the janitor came through and cleaned the floor with a sigh. He sat there until the guards changed shifts and the clock struck midnight. At the sound of that clock, Kai opened his eyes. For the first time in his ghost life, he was going to attempt to leave the museum. He had to leave the museum. There were things he needed to say.

Standing up, Kai focused until he could become once again visible. He startled one of the patrolling guards in the process, but other than that they paid no attention to him. He glided into the lobby and stopped once he reached the doors. Very carefully, he focused on the doors until they opened. It wasn't easy and Kai almost turned invisible again from the effort.

Panting, Kai walked out of the doors and felt the chains around his arms tug him back towards the museum. For just a few seconds, Kai wished he could smell the air. He didn't care if it was city air and polluted. At least it was moving air. At least it would help him find the others. Instead, he was forced to hope they would still be in the same places they had been in five years ago.

Very slowly, Kai walked away from the museum. The chains tightened on his arms and tugged, but he continued to move forward and ignored the pain. He wasn't heading back inside until he talked to Ashley and Tala.

Thankfully for him, Kai didn't have to glide far. Kai turned himself into mists in order to pass through the building to get to Ashley's apartment, or more likely, what he hoped was still Ashley's apartment. He entered the apartment silently and entered a gently lit room. Ashley was asleep at her desk in the living room, obviously having been working on some document or another before she had fallen asleep.

Knowing he couldn't wake her, Kai looked for a piece of paper and a spare pen or pencil. After a minute of gliding around the room looking for them, he focused his strength on writing. It was difficult but eventually he managed to write a brief letter to her and gently moved the object that had been in his left pocket at death onto the paper and left it on the desk next to her. Then, just as quietly as when he'd entered, he left, tears streaming down his cheeks from sorrow and the pain in his arms.

Kai turned to mists a second time and left the building to go down the street to Tala's apartment. Tala's building was easier to enter since Tala had left his window open as usual. It also wasn't as big. Tala's soft breathing could be heard as Kai entered the blader's bedroom. Obviously, the apartment was safer than it looked for Tala to be sleeping so easily. Glancing around the room, Kai found a piece of paper sitting on the dresser. He noticed it was a newspaper and smiled to himself. Leave it to Tala to have a newspaper sitting on his dresser.

Focusing his energy, Kai picked up the pencil that was next to the paper and wrote a small note in the margin on the front page before carrying the paper to the nightstand next to the Russian's bed. Energy sapped, Kai left the apartment building invisible and went back to the museum. He passed straight through the doors without bothering to try and open them. Then, much like he had earlier, he walked into his murder room and sat on the floor. Now it was all a matter of waiting…until music roared into the museum.

Startled, Kai got to his feet and made himself visible again. He wasn't as visible as he should've been, but his ears at least were working. They were met with Avril Lavigne's Keep Holding On. He smiled; Ashley.

"Kai, you in here?" she whispered. A guard was with her.

"I'm here, Ash."

Ashley's head jerked around and she rushed across the ground to hug him. He automatically adjusted his form so she could actually hug him. Again, her flames rushed through his body and warmed him before she drew away and took their heat with her. "What's wrong?"

Kai turned his head towards the stairs before he spoke. "Did you read the letter I left you?"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, I read it. Thank you for leaving it." She held up her left hand before she opened it to show him she had brought his gift with her.

"Did you ever open it?" He was referring to the box her gift was in. She shook her head.

"No, I didn't want to open it after you died. It just didn't feel right."

Kai smiled. "Thanks. You can open it now if you want to."

Ashley blinked before opening the box and gasping. "You were going to…" she broke off as the realization of what he had been going to say that night hit her.

"Yeah, I was."

"Kai?" Tala's voice queried from the lobby. Ashley looked surprised, but didn't say anything. For Tala to be here, said Kai had many things to say.

Tala entered the room looking rather annoyed. Glancing at the clock, Kai noticed it was six a.m. and that both Ashley and Tala must've noticed his letters to them as soon as they'd woken up. And for Tala to actually be awake at six signified a bad day for his co-workers.

"Kai, are you okay," the Russian queried once he caught sight of his friend's ghost. It still creeped him out to see Kai like he was.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you bring it?"

Tala nodded before holding up Kai's old blade. Dranzer's bit glowed at the feel of its master's aura. Fortunately for Ashley, Tala didn't notice what was in her hand and she was able to hide the ring Kai had been going to give her.

Kai looked relieved at the sight of them and Dranzer. He closed his eyes for a second. A slight tug from the rope caused Kai to groan. He only had a few minutes to tell them what he needed to do… if he could find the words to tell them what he wanted to say.

"So, Kai, what did you want?" Tala growled.

Kai opened his mouth but no words would come out. The rope around his neck had tightened harshly and words weren't possible. He sent a horrified glance at the stairs. It was a good thing the museum was closed on Halloween because of what was likely to happen throughout the day and well into the night to him.

Ashley followed Kai's gaze. She could easily see the horror there. Gently she grabbed a hold of Tala and turned him around. A muffled "Hey!" greeted her ears but Tala was forced around.

"He has to do something. Give him a few minutes to do this so he can manage to talk to us."

Tala caught on and gulped. He didn't turn around in defiance and let Kai relive his death for the first time out of many on Halloween.

"It's okay, now," Kai panted once he was done. The pool of blood was on the floor again along with a nice puddle of tears but Kai didn't care. He had to ask this off them.

Ashley and Tala turned around and grimaced. "Kai, are you okay?" Ashley managed. Kai nodded.

"What did you want to ask us?" Tala prompted. Kai glanced over at his old blade before he answered.

"Just that you help warm me up as much as you can."

Both bladers were confused but they complied…or tried to anyway. They only passed straight through him. "We can't get a hold of you," Tala murmured in defeat. Kai focused until he heard Ashley gasp. She was holding him as if he were alive. Tala looked shocked.

"Try again," Kai growled out between clenched teeth. Focusing this long was painful. Tala complied and heat burned through his frozen body. He wasn't sure how long they held on or if he simply just couldn't hold his focus any longer, but when they let go he was warmer than he'd been in a long time…and he knew his mental connection with Tala had been restored. The Russian's thoughts blazed into his mind, keeping the heat he'd absorbed from them in his body. There was also a mental connection with Ashley.

"Feel better?" Ashley asked after Kai faded back to his ghost form. Kai nodded. He was breathing a bit heavily compared to normal for a ghost…and that's when it hit him. He could breathe!

At the sight of Kai's eyes widening, Ashley and Tala looked behind them in alarm. Seeing nothing they looked back over at Kai who still looked shocked.

"Kai, what is it?" Ashley asked worriedly.

"I can breathe!" he exclaimed.

"But ghosts can't breathe," Tala muttered.

"I am though," Kai answered back. "How's that possible?" A soft series of chuckles reached Kai's ears.

"Well, we knew we couldn't bring you back, but we figured we'd at least give you the ability to act alive a few times out of the year," a voice that Kai recognized as Dranzer's told him. Kai jerked around and realized his feet were actually on the floor…and not passing through it or floating above it.

"What's going on?" Kai wondered in confusion. "How the heck is this possible?"

Wolborg smiled at him. "I didn't save your butt after your battle with Brooklyn for nothing you know. I simply used part of that strength to give you some extra energy to appear alive…and for that matter to act alive. That's how you can breathe and feel warm."

Kai simply shook his head in amazement. It was shocking, but he was pleased. "Thank you."

Dranzer flashed a grin before darting of the rail attached to the stairs and flying straight into Kai's now solid arms. _"I've missed you!" _Dranzer cried in Kai's mind. Kai buried his face into Dranzer's feathers and felt tears sting his eyes.

"_And I've missed you too…all of you!"_

Tala and Ashley jumped as Kai's voice thundered into their heads. Tala let out a whoop at the sound. It didn't matter to him if Kai was only this way a few times out of the year. What mattered to him was he still had his best friend.

Ashley smiled and cried a little. After five years, she finally had some connection with Kai again. It was shocking how she managed to miss that connection as badly as she did. She had known it would be terrible, but she only now realized how depressed she'd been without him around.

"Well, if you're solid again…" Tala trailed off. He looked over at Dranzer who nodded. Tala let out another whoop. Ashley simply laughed and cried a little more. Still holding onto Dranzer, Kai walked over and gave her a good kiss on the lips. It felt good to do that again!

Tala cleared his throat and Kai let go of her with a grin. Leave it to Tala to hold him back. Ashley blushed before grabbing a hold of the Russian and poking him in the ribs. Tala effectively laughed before becoming quiet.

"Well, you coming with us or are you just going to stand in here all day?" Tala teased as he headed for the lobby. Kai glanced at Dranzer who nodded.

"You should be able to leave here without any consequences, but…" the phoenix trailed off.

"But what?"

" You might want to hide yourself so your fan girls don't find out you're solid for the day."

Kai shuddered at the mention of fan girls. The fire blader knew he'd only gained more of them when he'd died. It appeared even through death he couldn't get rid of them.

Shaking himself, Kai looked over at Ashley and Tala. "Well, let's get out of here. I want to smell some fresh air for a change!"

Both bladers flashed him a grin before running out of the museum with Kai right behind them. Dranzer and Wolborg kept the bladers hidden until they were at a safe place and the spell could be dropped.

"Wait until the others hear about this!" Tala said with laughter coating his voice. He was now in a very good mood. Kai grinned. Tala would probably scare the others but Kai knew they'd come look anyway out of curiosity…and get the shock of their lives.

"_Hey, Dranzer?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Thank you," _Kai told the phoenix just as several bladers came rushing into Tala's apartment wondering if Tala had gone crazy. The sudden stops from everyone caused Kai to laugh and the others to let out cries and whoops of delight. Despite the onslaught of about thirty or more bladers hugging him at once (although Kai did notice the Majestics standing off to the side grinning like maniacs in delight; they had missed him even if they wouldn't have admitted it).

"_Dranzer?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Is it possible I can manage to do this for Christmas?" _Kai queried. Dranzer laughed.

"_I thought you'd never ask!"_

Blitzkreig50889: well, everyone, there you go. Hope you like it. I decided to make it a one-shot…a rather long one, but a one-shot all the same. Please review to let me know what you think!


End file.
